Quirkyalone
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: "Cinta platonik? Quirkyalone? Mungkin keduanya kurang tepat. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang untuk mengganti nama keluargaku menjadi, Akasuna." #CPC2016


**Quirkyalone**

"Cinta platonik? Quirkyalone? Mungkin keduanya kurang tepat. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang untuk mengganti nama keluargaku menjadi, Akasuna." #CPC2016

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dedicated : Crack Pairing Celebration 2016**

 **Pairing : Akasuna Sasori X Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Crack Pairing, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo (s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tulisannya rapi dengan tinta warna hitam dengan spasi yang pas sehingga membuatnya makin enak dipandang serta dibaca. Bahasanya menggunakan bahasa Jerman yang membuat gadis itu makin melengkungkan bibirnya. Kedua iris _emerald_ nya bergulir dari kanan ke kiri dan juga dari atas ke bawah. Jemari-jemari panjang itu dengan lihai membalik halaman dari kertas warna putih hangat itu.

"Novel baru? Bahasa Jerman seperti biasa?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut seorang pemuda yang sejak empat menit lalu berdiri di ambang pintu sang gadis, memperhatikannya diam-diam. Menikmati apa yang _Kami-sama_ ciptakan dengan sempurnanya. Oke, ia ralat 'sangat sempurna'.

Kepala itu mendongak, dua detik kemudian gadis itu merasakan senyumannya makin lebar hingga ia juga ikut menyipitkan matanya. Pemuda dengan iris _hazel_ itu tahu bahwa sang gadis sudah menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Dengan cara non-verbal tentunya.

Sepasang kaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan yang dominan dengan warna hijau pastel dan juga putih, tentu dengan sedikit sentuhan warna _aqua_ , _tosca_ , dan juga pink lembut yang terlihat sangatlah manis. Begitu pula dengan tatanan kamar yang minimalis karena ukuran ruangan yang minimalis juga tanpa ada banyak barang di dalamnya.

Duduk di sofa tanpa kaki dengan warna pink lembut itu, Akasuna Sasori, nama pemuda itu mendapati gadis dengan warna rambut bak bunga kebangsaan Jepang di musim semi itu sedang mengotak-atik dengan _smartphone_ miliknya. Tak sampai satu menit atau malah setengah menit gadis itu menatap wajah Sasori.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Amerika?" pertanyaan dengan suara lembut yang sungguh dirindukan Sasori. Sepertinya moodnya memang sedang bagus saat ini, pikir Sasori dalam hati.

"Kemarin sore. Kau merindukanku, Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias. "Apa ada oleh-oleh untukku?"

Sasori menyeringai, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Sakura, "Ada. Tapi aku harus mendapatkan pelukanku dulu," balasnya menggoda dengan nada jahil yang terselip di dalam sana.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, memberi jarak. Ia kemudian membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. "Laki-lakilah yang harus jantan di sini, Sasori-kun,"

Sakura tersenyum miring-ah, tepatnya menyeringai. Sasori pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda itu menepuk dahinya pelan, rautnya berubah. "Sepertinya oleh-olehmu ketinggalan Sakura. Kurasa masih ada di apartemenku, di Amerika. Aku tak mungkin kembali ke sana hanya untuk mengambil oleh-olehmu, bukan?"

Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Sakura merasa sedikit jengkel. Dikatakan lagi, hanya 'sedikit' saja, nyaris tak ada.

"Kau sungguh jahat, Sasori-kun," gumam Sakura kesal.

"Apa? Kau sedang mengajakku berperang, eh?"

Sakura menyerah, ia tak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini. Kedua tangan itu melingkar di kedua pundak tegap milik Sasori. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori, mendengar bagaimana jantungnya yang sedang bekerja memompa darah.

Sasori meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura. Ia juga balik memeluk tubuh mungil yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lihat itu. Ah, ia bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana aroma khas gadis itu bisa membuatnya kecanduan.

"Siapa tadi? Yang tadi di _smartphone_ mu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan kedua irisnya yang menatap benda canggih yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Sakura.

Kepala Sakura mendongak sedikit berusaha menatap wajah Sasori. Tapi si pemuda malah menghindarinya. Sakura menghela napas.

"Ino, temanku,"

"Bukan pacar?"

Sasori merasakan kepala itu menggeleng pelan. Ia semakin gemas dengan tingkah laku Sakura.

"Cinta platonik?"

Gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya beberapa senti ke belakang kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya bulat-bulat. Ah, bagaimana bisa gadis itu melakukan hal seperti itu? Sasori harus bisa menahan dirinya agar tak menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Tidak, lagi pula mengapa cinta platonik? Aku pikir aku cukup dewasa untuk berpacaran atau hubungan serius lainnya,"

Bibir Sasori membentuk huruf 'O' kecil. Dan Sakura merasa kesal tanpa disadarinya.

"Aku hanya menunggu orang yang tepat tahu."

Alis Sasori naik satu, "Quirkyalone, eh?"

Kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat sesaat. Ia diam tak merespon ucapan Sasori.

"Kurasa bukan," Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Aku sudah menemukan 'orang itu' Sasori."

"Bukan keduanya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, "Bukan keduanya,"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan di detik berikutnya ia tertawa pelan. Sasori merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang tangah ditertawakan oleh gadis itu. Jujur saja, ia sedikit merasa kesal.

"Kau sungguh aneh Sasori-kun," ejeknya yang masih tertawa itu. Sasori hanya diam tak menanggapi, "Cinta platonik? Quirkyalone? Mungkin keduanya kurang tepat. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang untuk mengganti nama keluargaku menjadi, Akasuna." Ucapnya lancar dan juga dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasori membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan melamarku, Sakura," ujarnya dengan nada geli sebagai dominannya.

Sakura mengulum senyum dengan kedua pipinya yang memanas hingga memunculkan rona-rona berwarna kemerahan.

"Hei, berikan aku novel itu," perintahnya dan Sakura enggan melakukannya, setengah enggan sebenarnya.

Memberikan novel yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di atas meja, Sakura mendapati Sasori mengambil sebuah stabilo dengan warna merah hangat dari meja belajarnya yang berada di seberang sofa. Pemuda itu kemudian melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan novel Sakura. Sakura sendiri menautkan alis dan juga kesepuluh jarinya, ia merasa penasaran walau di sisi lain ia merasa marah karena novel yang belum ia baca jadi dicoret-coret. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu Sasori mencoretnya di halaman yang kosong.

Menidurkan dirinya di sofa Sakura bisa merasakan dahinya setengah tertekan oleh suatu benda. Oh, ternyata itu novelnya.

"Oleh-olehmu ada di dalam sana."

Mendudukkan dirinya secepat yang ia bisa Sakura menerima uluran novel itu. Jantungnya bekerja secara abnormal sekarang.

Membuka halaman terakhir novel sebuah benda menyita seluruh atensi Sakura. Bibir mungil itu terbuka dan kedua mata itu terlihat tergenang oleh air mata.

 _Kuharap kau bersedia mengganti nama keluargamu dengan 'Akasuna' tahun ini._

Tulisan yang dihapalnya di luar kepala Sakura tak bisa menahan air matanya di saat sebuah benda dengan warna kesukaannya, emas putih dengan batu permata swarovski, oh tentu dengan warna kesukaan gadis itu.

Sasori ternyata masih mengingatnya. Pembicaraan dengannya, pembicaraan tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya enam bulan sebelum Sasori pergi ke negara Paman Sam itu.

 _"_ _Aku baru tahu kau ini maniak swarovski, Sakura," gumam Sasori. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahkanya itumengerutkan wajahnya, "Maaf saja kalau aku memang tak sesuai ekspektasimu,"_

 _"_ _Aku bahkan mendengar dari ibumu kalau kau ingin dilamar dengan batu swarovski."_

 _Sakura terbatuk beberapa kali. Ah, bagaimana mungkin ibunya dengan entengnya mengucapkan hal itu yang bagi Sakura pribadi sangat amat tabu. "Kau tahu?! Kapan kau menanyakannya pada ibuku, Akasuna Sasori?"_

 _"_ _Aku tak bertanya. Ibumu saja dengan sukarelawan memberitahukannya kepadaku."_

 _Dahi lebar itu ditepuk dengan keras oleh tangan kanan Sakura. Sasori hatus bersabar untuk tak mencium dahi itu karena gemas._

 _"_ _Duh! Ibu sudah menggalikan lubang milikku."_

 _"_ _Sungguh keberuntungan yang baik untukku."_

"Aku akan lebih berterima kasih bila kau yang menyelipkannya di jari ini, Sasori-kun."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura Sasori hanya membuang napas geli. Ia tak mempunyai pilihan lagi. Dengan segera cincin itu ia ambil dan ia selipkan di jari manis milik Sakura.

"Aku tak sabar memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Akasuna' Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Oissu, fanfic pertama saya buat crack pairing tertjinta saya...**

 **Cinta platonik : rasa sayang/suka/cinta terhadap lawan jenis tanpa nafsu sehingga tak perlu pacar-pacaran atau hubungan khusus lainnya. Bisa seperti berteman namun hubungan mereka 'sangat dengan nan erat'.**

 **Quirkyalone : Jenis manusia yang tidak pacaran atau juga menjalin hubungan romantis lainnya karena mereka menunggu orang yang tepat.**

 ***Karena jujur saja feel saya udah agak hilang karena ada banyak fandom lain yang telah mencuri seluruh atensi saya jadi maaf kalo ficnya gak memenuhi ekspektasi kalian semua...**


End file.
